


Shitty Poems

by YaoiReaperChan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiReaperChan/pseuds/YaoiReaperChan
Summary: I have a feeling posting these shitty sad as can be poems can make me feel better and not be an edge Lord. Also I have the grammar skills of a five year old worm. Nonexistent





	1. Alice that isn't a cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> You know how on introvert and extrovert quizzes one of the questions is "out at a party smoking weed with 50 of your closest freinds" now I forgot what I was saying. Y'all can thank my freinds shitty party's for this

OH! Dear Alice we are all mad here!  
But it is not wonderland my dear...  
It's your mind trapped in a world of stupid fears!  
Full of delusion with no conclusion! we rest here.  
No chance of getting out in the future near.  
So we start our party of distraction.  
Surgically or manually we don't care we scissor our flesh!  
Cannibalizing our limbs till there is only bone left!  
And spend the rest of our days in gluttony!  
Oh dear you thought our tea party's only had tea?


	2. I swear I am not a cannibal I just express my self in really edgy ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Damn time I read smutty cannibal fanfiction this happens especially when there are anime boys. I'm trash.

Your eyes oh such malevolent eyes smoldering with hate and a plethora of emotion!

Ah how I squirm in my seat day dreaming about dining on eyes of such soft maroon!

I would do anything to be all you set your gaze on!

So you would be my world.

No I would be yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear in not a yandere or cannibal I just can't write happy things


	3. I'm to lazy to do this right

All these stupid ways to Write 

I don't care if my grammar is not right 

Or if my description is not the same as some silly playwright 

I don't even worry if my syllables sound right 

But even I need to spell nice and ryme

Oh no ...

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact my thumb is a bloody mess cause I take biting your nails to a whole new level


End file.
